Wounded
by biyatch
Summary: this is just a part of my on going ficBlood in Suna.a lime scene that's causing my writersblock cause i dont know how to insert it in the story.I just have to let it out!


**A/N:** Sorry if my update's taking so long...I'll try to work on it as soon as possible...but for now please enjoy this...this is suppose to be a lemon buti dont want to spoil it...you would have to wait till i finish chapter 9...okay...so there...I need inspiration...inspiration people! Good God...please...i cant even keep them IC anymore!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...I dont even have a single cent today.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, it didn't come nights before and it seems that it will not come tonight either. Her eyes then wandered the insides of her room. It was huge…spacious enough to fit a whole family. But it was hers…hers alone…and no one to share it with. 

She was supposed to be married but still…she's all alone in this big empty room. How many weeks had it been since she arrived here? _Six? Seven? Does it really matter_?

Looking at her bedside table she found the box where she used to put her salves in. She forgot that she actually took it out this afternoon thinking of visiting the village's greenhouse and gather some herbs. She heard from Sakura that their greenhouse here has an impressive collection of herbs and even unique medicinal plants that couldn't be found in the desert.

So nonchalantly, she picked up the box and grabbed her first aid kit as well before heading out.

-

He looked at her from the outside. Delicate hands carefully picked the right leaves she wanted for her ointments. She makes the simplest task so interesting. He reached up to graze his fingers on the glass that separates them, touching it like he was touching her.

Would she mind the intrusion, if he made himself known? Slowly he approached the entrance, leaning on the door frame as he watched her back turned to him. She was so into what she was doing, cutting the leaves with a small scissor, that she didn't notice he was standing right next to her.

"What's that you're doing?" he asked softly, almost a whisper. Thought it was pretty obvious what she was doing, he wasn't really intending to ask her what it was but merely starting a conversation. This actuallymeant a lot, especially coming from Gaara who doesn't seem to talk that much.

She let out a surprised gasp along with a sudden jerk. It made her cut her index finger with the scissor she was holding. She wasn't really expecting company this late at night. "Gaara-sama…_Gomen_…I didn't notice you were there."

His eyes then dropped to look at her hand.

"It's okay…it can easily be cured." Wincing, she thought of using a simple medical jutsu to seal up the wound.

He moved in closer to where she stood, which was near the worktable,staring at her,holding their gazes for as long as he could.

Hinata looked poignantly at the man standing in front of her. His face still as empasive as before. She knows he's as broken as she is.

Slowly he took her hand and brought her bleeding finger to his mouth.

She obviously wasn't expecting his action and let out a small gasp. She stiffened and tried to withdraw but he held her hand still. Gradually, she relaxed and started to enjoy the sensation of him gently sucking her wounded finger.His tongue toyed with it, licking itinside his mouth.

He sort of felt a certain sense of Déjà vu…didn't this scène once happed before? A long, long time ago… But the situation now with them is completely different and the feeling's also not the same.

True…the blood still tasted like any other but looking at her blushing face while he was doing these…a certain gleam in her white pearly eyes, a quick draw of breath from her parted lips and its amusing how she lick them wet as she watch him suckle the small amount of blood from her finger…yes it still tastes like metal…

But it _felt_ sweet...

Hinata looked at him through misty eyes. She could feel his tongue doing wonders as it soothed the stinging pain on her finger…she could feel herself blushing as she stared at him. There was a flicker in his eyes of something unfamiliar but not entirely new. She already saw that look…the look of desire.

He wants her…and he's telling her that he does.

She can sense it with the things that he was doing and it made her feel nervous. She licked her lips again, a habit she had come to develop after she stopped twiddling with her fingers.

Gaara stopped what he was doing and gave her, her hand back, folding her fingers so her fist would curl into a ball. He looked at her face one more time.

Cursed lips, why can't you be still? Why do they have to look so inviting? Red-bitten, wet licked lips. Just looking at it makes him want to taste it. Are they as sweet as they seem to be? Surely she won't deny him just one kiss.

Suddenly…oh so suddenly…she felt his breath warm against her skin, his face inches away from hers. Through half-lidded eyes she searched for something but didn't really know what was that something that she's looking for. Hinata finally closed her eyes and tilted her chin up so her lips would meet with his.

She tried to remember the things she had learn from what little experience she had…it needs to be soft and tender so they could enjoy the moment. But unexpectedly, Gaara's kiss was neither.

His was rough and hungry, like he was sucking her soul out of her mouth. She felt his hand come up the back of her neck for support. His tongue darted inside not seeking permission and just conquered her in an instant while his other hand slipped to hold the small of her back.

Hinata groaned as he pinned her to the wall. She panted for air before his lips met hers once more for a scorching kiss, this time deeper and more intense. He felt like a man lost in the desert dying of thirst and just found an Oasis. He wanted to drink every last drop of her, not an ounce should be wasted.

Small pale arms wrapped themselves around his broad shoulders. Pressing her harder against the wall he heard her gasped. Gaara let out a low growl. _What the hell am I doing?_

He quickly pulled away, ashamed of what he has done. He glaced at the Hinata standing in front of him. Slowly she moved closer and reached up to touch his face, letting him know its okay. He looked at her as if looking for confirmation that she wanted this as much as he did. When he saw her eyes, feel her body pressed softly against him…he finally gave in.

He quickly cleared her things away on top of the table and gently laid her there…

They exchanged kisses filled with unknown emotion… may it be love or lust…one or the other did not know…

Only tomorrow…

Tomorrow they will know…

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**if you'll excuse me...i'll go ahead and bang my head on that concrete wall over there...i might just get some inspiration afterwards...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
